SRMTHFG ON EARTH!
by TangeloGirl
Summary: One winter night,when Alexis goes walking with Jessica,what does she find? No,she doesn't find any magic portal to another world. She doesn't find free wifi either. Though the last one would've been a good choice...
In a continent,there was a fresh pile of snow,and Alexis rushed to meet the snow with her BFF,Jessica.

"Dude,Can we make snow cones?! I got some-"

"No,Jessica,it's not something we do at this age. And it will look highly immature-"

"WHATEVER,IT'S SNOW!"

"Let's do something that's not so childish,okay,Jess? Like...building a snowman?" Alexis tried to look positive.

"Seriously?" Jessica looked at her with one eyebrow raised. "Snowman?"

"It's a darn lot better than snow ones,I'll tell you."

"Say,how about we egg and toilet paper Amanda's house?" Jessica chuckled,slipping her hand into Alexis's.

"I am tempted,but don't make me do it." Said Alexis,using her free hand to tighten her scarf.

"Hey,it's America! IT'S A FREE COUNTRY!"

"Don't teach me politics,Jess." Alexis chuckled. "But as much as politics need to get un-complicated,we need to get an idea what to do with so much snow."

"Hey,we'll take a walk in the park to clear our heads. Maybe seeing some people skate will get our crazy ol' ingenious minds workin'."

"Y'know,it's more like crazy ideas from you and shaping the idea from me." Alexis shrugged. "I'm not the dare devil like you."

"Yeah,you're the nerdy tomboy,not-so-dare-devil." Jessica giggled,noticing Alexis get angry.

"WHY DO YOU HAVE THE TENDENCY TO START POINTLESS CONVERSATIONS?!"

"Well duh...Because I have it...?" Jessica giggled again."And you talk like a fancy witch!" *imitates from the episode Golden Ages*

"Oh,please." Alexis rolls her eyes. The two chat and walks together through the darkness. (It was 7:00 in the evening).

Soon they reach the ice skating rink next to the park,which no one used. Alexis walked forward,while Jessica walked behind,collecting small pieces of rock and who-knows-what.

"Uh...Jess?" Alexis said,in a still tone."I think you need to see this..."

"What,you got another-"

"Come. Here. Now."

Jessica huffed and and walked forward. She dropped all she was collecting,gasped,and nearly fell over. Alexis stood open mouthed.

"Gods. Of. Olympus."

" Mother of God."

Both the teens froze.

Infront of their eyes stood the Super Robot itself,frozen.

"Gods,Jess! It's the HyperForce-" Alexis started to run towards it,till Jessica gripped her arm and pulled her back.

"Lexi,don't move. I bet it's the 'Just for Gags' TV show crew filming around for victims or something..." Jessica warned."...Believe me,we don't want our faces to be plastered half around the world for falling for that lousy trick."

Alexis sighed,

"I swear,Jess,if it was real,you're paying up 20 dollars AND telling Brandon you like him."

"Jesus help me." Jess rolled her eyes."Fine,if you lose,you pay 20 AND tell Andrew you like him."

"Sounds faulty,but I'm in."

Alexis slowly walked towards the SR,as if the snow underneath them would crack with contact,and when Jessica stamped a twig,she acted like it was the end of the world.

Reaching to the foot of the robot,she touched the cold,frozen surface. It glowed green and let her in. Jessica pulled her back again.

"I don't have a good feeling about this...I mean...your hand was all glowing green..." Jessica stuttered.

Alexis bravely walked forward,through the dark hallways of the Super Robot,with Jessica looking confused.

Once they reached the command centre,Jessica searched for the light's switch,while Alexis just pulled open a bubble-sitting-thingy. She gasped.

From what she could make out in the dark,it had a yellow monkey sleeping inside,and looked more like unconscious.

*Switch*

The lights turned on,and what they saw amazed them.

There were six tubes,each of their colour:Black/Silver,Green,Orange,Blue,Red,Yellow.

Then there were six bubble-chair thingies.

Then a neat Command Centre.

Reaching over to a chair near her,Jessica opened it. Her eyes turned all anime-sparkly as the Angel voices and golden light and sparkles started to come from inside the bubble-pod.

"Alright,enough of the over dramatic actions. Who's inside,Jessica?" Alexis asked.

"The orange dude with all spiky hair."

"NO WAY!" Alexis screamed,running over to the pod."CHIRO?! HE'S THE HOTTEST CARTOON CHARACTER I'VE EVER SEEN AND SINCE CHILDHOOD I HAVE BEEN SERIOUSLY FANGIRLING OVER HIM-"

She took one look at his face and she started squealing,and started hyperventilating.

He was in his Hyper mode,and was unconscious like everyone else.

"Okay,Jess,enough FANGIRLING." Alexis said."We need to get them somewhere warm,namely,my home. Or yours."

* * *

"Ouch...my back..." Alexis groaned."These guys are lot heavier than they look on TV."

"Tell me about it. These guys have to go on a diet or something." Jessica croaked."Especially the green dude."

"You mean Otto?"

"Whatever his name is."

"Man,I can't believe you actually helped me write stories." Alexis smirked."And now,pay up! 20 dollars,please!"

Jessica groaned,

"Nice BFF I've got there...crap,there goes my hard work."

"Just kiddin' Girlie! Keep that to yourself and do me a favour by telling Brandon you like him." Alexis smirked."That way I don't have to hear you droning through lunch how cute he is."

"I don't drone about him!" Jessica yelled,growing slightly nervous at his name.

"Of course you do!" Alexis laughed. But a groan interrupted them,and the girls looked at a silver simian stirring. They immediately peeks over at him,giving each other nervous looks.

"Ah..." The silver monkey sat up,rubbing his head."Where am I?"

"Dude...I think that monkey is trying to talk or something...I don't understand what he's talking!" Jessica nudged Alexis.

"What do you mean? I can understand him very well." Alexis said,looking back at the silver monkey."You're Antauri,right?"

The silver monkey nodded.

"Who are you? How do you know me?"

"Chill,dude. We'll tell you once the rest of your monkeys are awake." Jessica says,making herself comfortable on the chair. Alexis stares at the silver monkey fidgeting as he sat up.

"We won't hurt you. We're friends...relax. You want anything to eat?" She asks.

He shakes his head.

"If you want something,just...let one of us know,okay?" Alexis says,offering him a glass of water.

He nodded.

"Ahn...What the-Where am I?" A blue monkey groaned,and Antauri rushed over to him.

Alexis squeezed Jessica's hand so hard,that Jessica nearly squeaked. She walked slowly to the blue monkey,not wanting to scare him.

"Hello,I'm-"

Gibson pushed Antauri out of the way and held his drill inches away from the girl,who backed up in fright,hands infront of her face. Jessica stood up in shock."Gibson,she's a friend. You may put down your weapons." Antauri said,matter of moments before he could've shot her."She was the one who saved us from the crash."

Gibson immediately changed back to his hands.

"My apologies." He said,smiling apologetically.

"Holy Hera,can someone explain me why I don't understand anything the monkeys are talking?!" Jessica whined.

"Jess,wait till we get this sorted out. You guys can reboot the others with your rebooters,right?" Alexis said,looking at the two monkeys.

Gibson looked surprised.

"How does she-"

"That is yet to be clarified,Gibson,but we'll have to get the others first." Antauri said,changing his hands into rebooters. Gibson nodded.

* * *

15 minutes later

* * *

"My head feels like I've been carrying the entire super robot inside." Nova complained.

"Um...I don't know if it'll work on you guys,but I've got some head ache pills..." Alexis said,giving a strip of pills to Nova. Nova ripped it open,swallowed it with a glass of water Jessica gave her.

"So...well...introductions up first."Chiro said.

"Actually,Chiro,I don't think that's required. I know you all too well." Alexis giggled.

She pointed to Antauri.

"He is Antauri,used to be the black one with olive-green eyes,but gave up his life to prevent the birth of Dark One Worm. He studied in Veran Mystics. His model number is NTAR11 and he pilots the Brain Scrambler. His weapons were emerald-green ghost claws,but after he got the silver monkey's body,he has purple ones. He is the second in command of the team,and he doesn't like video games-"

"WHOA,WHOA,WHOA,WHOA!" Spry gave the time-out symbol."WHOA!"

Even Nova opened her eyes.

"That pill worked great,but...how do you know so much about us?" Nova asked.

"I KNOW,SHE WORKS FOR SKELETON KING!" Sprx said,taking out hismagnets."YOU LIAR,YOU WERE GOING TO KILL US!"

"No,I wasn't-" She got cornered to the wall by Sprx,who was holding a magnet at her neck.s

"SHUT UP,WHAT WAS THAT PILL YOU GAVE NOVA? POISON?"

"Dude,like,how could I tell you if you aren't A)polite,B)Holding a magnet at my neck C) You asked me to shut up." Alexis rolls her eyes.

"She's got a point there,Sprx. Maybe you need to stop that imaginary freaking out sessions." Nova said.

Sprx sighs and let's her down.

"I'll make the long story short. You are Sprx." Alexis sighed."Originally S-P-R-X-7-7,but you think Sprx is better."

"OOH,WHATS MY NAME?" Otto jumped.

"Otto. Model no. O-T-T-O34." She pointed to Gibson."Mr Hal Gibson. Prefers to be called Gibson rather than Mr or Hal. Model No. GBSN23."

"Then Nova. Model No. NOVA52."

"That is impressive. But how do you understand us? How do you know so much about us?" Gibson asked.

"Can you please tell me how you're understand the monkeys,Lexi?!" Jessica groaned.

"Ah,it is clear your friend doesn't understand us. How come you do?" Otto questioned.

"I don't exactly know..." Alexis said."Duh,don't tell me..."

Antauri's,Chiro's and Alexis's eyes lit up.

"POWER PRIMATE?!"

"...That indeed...is...quite...strange..." Gibson managed to stutter.

"Oh my god. Jessica..." Alexis said."I...have...the..."

"Please tell me I'm dreaming." Jessica took the que from Chiro and Alexis yelling something moments ago.

"But...I can see Jessica through the Mist...then I'm a...Demigod AS WELL!" Alexis clutched her head.

"Way to go,monkey girl." Jessica said sarcastically."Now you're gonna go on a quest to save the world? What do I tell Chiron?!"

"Excuse me,but what is this demigod you speak of?" Gibson asked politely.

"Big thing. Like,5 novels long,and some more books repeated to the same topic as well." Alexis said."But the thing is,you guys need to fix your robot,right? The power lines,the EVERYTHING was frozen inside. "

"Yes,but we can't do it today. It's late already." Gibson calculated."And according to my calculations-"

"There's going to be a storm tonight. You guys need shelter. You can stay in my home." Alexis said,crossing her arms."I'm not taking a no for an answer."

"But your family..." Nova reasoned.

"Relax! My mum has gone to Paris for a while,to take care of Aunt Lou,who broke her leg few weeks ago. My sister is out on a sleepover."

"And your dad?" Otto asked.

Alexis didn't say anything,but just looked at the floor. She shook her head.

"Oh,I'm sorry. I didn't know." Otto apologised,earning a glare from Nova.

"It's okay. Anyway,you guys want something to eat?" She asks. Jessica's mobile beeps.

 _'Jessica Jackson! Where are you? I asked you to come home at 8:00!'_ Her mum texts.

 _'Sorry general. I'm at LexiBexi's house."_

 _'Come back home,now!'_

 _'Fine.'_

"Dude,mums calling! Bye!" Jessica says.

"Bye! Don't forget your scarf,and don't tell ANYONE about you-know-what!" She lowers her voice.

"Okay."

* * *

"This is absolutely ambrosial! What is this mouthwatering dish you have prepared?" Gibson asks,after taking a bite out of his food.

"Thanks. It's a little something I prepared on my own,and I like to eat it. "Alexis smiles.

"Yummy! You're a good cook!" Otto says."Can I have some more?"

"Sure,there are loads,big guy. They're all yours." She giggles. Even Sprx liked it. "And Antauri,it's vegetarian. You can have them."

Antauri sighed in relief and took a bite too,his eyes opening in surprise.

"Gibson's statement was true. It is delicious."

Soon everyone was eating happily,finished it,did the dishes and gathered in the living room again.

"Well,Alexis,you never explained how you knew so much about us. That would stop Sprx's conspiracy theories and would also stop his big mouth." Nova teased Sprx,slipping her hand into his.

Alexis gasped,her eyes growing size of a monster truck wheel.

"Wh-What?" Nova asked.

"YOU...you both...got TOGETHER?!" She squeaked,sweat sprinkling around her like a fountain and she was smiling like a mad woman.

"Yeah. Why?" Nova asked.

Alexis pretended to faint in a dramatic way and collapsed on the couch.

"After season 4 you...both..." Alexis took a few moments of deep breath before sighing."Look,you could've been real heroes in Shuggazoom. But in Earth,every adventure of yours was broadcasted around the planet in multiple languages,as cartoon programs."

The Team gasped.

"So that's how you knew so much about us!" Otto pointed at her.

"Many people were fans of your show. But on 2006,they stopped airing it because Disney didn't renew to broadcast it anymore,and it stopped just after the Fire of Hate,episode 52. After Nova kissed Sprx's cheek and got him out of the fire of evil," Alexis's eyes went sparkly. Nova and Sprx blushed. The rest of the Team snickered."The Spova pairing was most loved and had HUMONGOUS number of fans. And I'm a Spova fan as well. But they just ended your cartoon with you guys getting ready for war and Chiro yells-"

"HYPERFORCE GO!" Otto yelled,putting his fist up in the air.

"And that was that. I was dying of curiosity to see what happened to the cannon pairing,what happened after the war,wether you guys won or not...but Disney decided to take the role of the bad guy and cut off your show."

"We won,don't worry." Sprx said."But evil is never gone,as Antauri says. We have to keep hunting."

"Aww,I was hoping you guys could be protector of Earth or something." Alexis chuckled."Just kidding. Anyway,you guys watch some TV or something. I'll be up in my room if you need me,okay?"

"That's alright,but...you never told us your name. Sparky beat you to it." Nova said. Sprx glared at her.

"Alexis."

"That's a very strange...but nice name. We've never had names like this back on Shuggazoom."

"I know...I've seen on the TV." She smiled."Nova,are you feeling better? You need more pills?"

"Nah,I'm better."

Alexis walked up the stairs and up her room.

* * *

"And B intersects A...AH _DARN_ GEOMETRY!" Alexis groaned banging her head on her notebook. This was the third time she was doing the diagram,and she got it wrong.

 _Knock,knock,knock._

"Alexis,may I come in?" Said a male voice.

"Come on in." She grumbled.

The door opened to reveal a blue simian,looking a little lost.

"Yes?" She asked as he walked in. She patted the place and he jumped on the bed next to her.

"I was getting bored watching Soap Operas,Movies and Discovery Channel. I was wondering if you had some-"

"Books? Sure,get in the Library room. I have all my books there and I run a library as well." She grins."I don't have many books,but I have a few thousands."

(I really have a lot of books and I REALLY run a library!)

Gibson's eyes went wide in excitement and he looked expectantly at the black haired teen.

"C'mon,I'll show you!" She said,taking the monkey onto her right shoulder.

* * *

"Finally...some peace other than sitting infront of that darned box." He said,picking one of the books,The Intelligent Man's Guide to Science by Isaac Asimov.

"That's a good choice if you want to read about nature." Alexis says. "I enjoyed that book,it was informing and entertaining. Maybe you'll find it interesting too!"

"Ah,it is nice to meet someone who shares my interests. Are you a scientist as well?" He questions,looking at Alexis,his face twitching with anticipation.

"No,but I like Science. I'm hoping I'll get into Oxford or Cambridge for English or Yale for Math and Science..."

The monkey looked confused and stared at her questioningly.

"Oh! They are one of the most prestigious universities in this planet. Getting into them is a big honour." She explained.

"I see." The monkey chuckled."But before I entered your room,I detected elevated stress patterns in your voice. Was anything wrong?"

"Pfft,that was nothing. Just stressing over some math problems."

"Ah-Ahem,hey guys!" Sprx entered the room."Looks like we got a second brain. And she understood Gibson's science talk seconds ago."

"Sprx,he just meant to ask if I was angry." Alexis rolled her eyes."Don't be such a seaweed brain."

"Seaweed brain-ha ha!" Gibson chuckled."Good one,Alexis! Nice name for Sprx."

"Oh please,Lexis. As if you are any smarter at flying and air related." Sprx huffed.u

"Oh yeah? I excel at paragliding. Do you? Do YOU? DO YOU?!" She put her hands on her hips.

Sprx's jaw rolled down.

"I lived in Rio de Janeiro. For 2 years." She said proudly."In Brazil."

"According to my scanner,Brazil is in-"

"WhatEVER! Don't teach me geography,Brainstrains!" Sprx huffed."I bet if that girl was a monkey Gibson would've dated her."

Alexis tilted her head and crossed her arms. Gibson flushed.

"That wasn't required,Sprx." Gibson said."Now please leave us alone of your aggravating and impolite talk."

"Yeah,I'll leave you both lovebirds alone."

Sprx was kicked out of the silent library room moments later,followed by a bunny slipper in his head. Namely,it was Alexis' home bunny slipper.

But anyway,Gibson slumped back into his chair,taking his book. Alexis took out her IPod and earplugs,put them on and took her book,Solaris,by Stanislaw Lem.

Gison barely read for two minutes before he noticed Alexis's strange contrivance.

"What is that?" He asked. But Alexis couldn't hear as she was having the earplug. Gibson furrowed his brows and walked up to her,and looked at her. She looked up.

"Uh?" She pulled off her earplug and looked at him. He cleared his throat again to check if she could hear him."Yes,I hear you."

"What is that?" He asked again.

"Oh,this? It's called an IPod. It is an electronic device that was primarily made to load songs and hear them,but now they upgraded it into more new features like Bluetooth sharing,taking photos,etc."

She gave him a earplug and she had the sat down On her bean bag and both started reading their books hearing songs.

 _~15 minutes later~_

"These songs are quite a collection!" Gibson said."As I recollect the previous songs,each were of different languages,weren't they?"

"Yes. I hear multiple languages." She beamed proudly,"Do you really like this collection? I thought you were like my mum,who says the present day songs make no sense and use all explicit words."

"Yes,I would agree so,but the tunes are quite catchy." Gibson said."I liked the tune of this one-Drag Me Down by One Direction."

"Oh! That's a band-One direction. I love all their songs."

 _~15 minutes later,AGAIN.~_

"Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry

You don't know how lovely you are..." Gibson sings along.

"I had to find you

Tell you I need you  
Tell you I set you apart.." Alexis sings.

"Tell me your secrets

And ask me your questions  
Oh, let's go back to the start..." Gibson says.

"Running in circles

Coming up tails

Heads on a science apart..."Both sang together and someone started yelling.

"GIBSON KEEP THAT DOWN! MY EARS ARE BLEEDING!" A female voice yelled. Both Alexis and Gibson started giggling and chuckling.

They waited a few seconds till everything went quiet again.

"I think we both are going to get along VERY WELL,Gibson." Alexis winks. Gibson jumps onto her shoulder.

"I believe this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

So,for the rest of the night,the duo sang and danced and read and ate,enjoying to no ends. There was no one to stop them when they debated on topics people considered 'boring'. They could listen to each other's lectures,AND lecture to each other.

It was absolute heaven for both of them,to find someone as similar as them.

But around 11:00...at night...

"I found that lecture on Black Holes very interesting,Gibson. How come the monkey team avoids all your lectures?"

"I don't know...I honestly thought I was the only one who loved Science so much."

"I'm here to keep you company,blue guy." Alexis said,nuzzling his head.

So both settled on the bean bag chair and moments later...

"Zzzzzzz..." Both fell asleep right next to each other.


End file.
